


Crowd Pleaser

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Gavin have been dating for a while, and it just so happens that RTX is when the fans finally find out, from the both of you personally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowd Pleaser

When you woke up that morning in the hotel room you and Gavin stayed in, you see him getting dressed. He looks over at you and sees your eyes open, smiling at him. He comes over to kiss your forehead.

"Sorry if I woke you, love." He says, rubbing your hair. 

"No, I don’t think you did. I’m just excited for the first day. There’s so much I can’t wait to see," You say, stretching out and sitting up.

He smiles. “I’m glad you’re excited. I have to go down early, so why don’t you just relax and get some breakfast, my treat.” He says as he walks over to the table at the other end of the room to grab his phone off his charger and put it in his jean pocket.

"I can come down and help, babe." You offer.

"No, it’s ok, we’ll be fine. You relax." He says.

"Please! This is such an awesome event, I just want to help in some way." You beg, giving him a pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. You really did just want to help out, and it’d also be pretty cool to see the convention center before it packs up.

He smiles before saying, “Ok, fine.”

"Yay!" you cheer, getting up and hugging him. "Just give me a few to change quick." You say, grabbing together a pair of jeans and your Mark Nutt t-shirt.

"Alright," He replies, sitting down in the chair by the table. You pull on the clothes quickly and brush out your hair, then put on some light make up. 

"Let’s go, boo." You say to him and he gets up and smiles before giving you a quick kiss.

"Nice shirt," He says and you giggle.

"Thought you’d like it," And with that, you pick up you pocket your room key and head out with Gavin, hand in hand until you get to the lobby.

…

You’re in the main gaming area, watching some of the talented game players play some rounds of Halo 4. You look down at your phone periodically to check the twitter feed for the event, seeing if any cool last minute events pop up. Although, Gavin texted you sometimes if he got early word on something you liked. 

Then you got a text message from him telling you he and Michael were about to go to the gaming stage to do a rage quit of some sorts. You told him you’d already be waiting there. Not to shortly after that, there they were, walking onto the stage as the crowd cheered around you. You cheered and clapped too, excited to see the stupid stuff Gavin would do. 

You’re at the back of the crowd, and watching as Gavin squeals in reaction to something he messed up, Michael screaming at him. You laugh with the crowd, and shake your head. Then you hear your name called from behind, it was Caleb. You just waved to him, not sure if he wanted attention from the fans or not.

He comes up to you and whispers, “Hey, Gavin’s setting some stuff up for the Slow Mo Guys panel later, said you could get a sneak peak at some of the clips, yeah?” 

You nod, remember Gavin saying that was his little gift for helping out, especially since you told him you weren’t going to the panel because you didn’t want to be taking up a seat a fan could have.

"He’s been pretty busy with signings and let’s plays and everything, so he had me come get you so you could see them." 

"Oh, wow. But I wouldn’t want to mess with his stuff while he’s not around…" You say. It was really nice of Gavin to offer, but if he ended up being so busy, you didn’t mind missing out on it.

"He just wanted you to get an exclusive look, ‘cause he know how much you like the slow mo stuff. Just come with me, we’ll sneak through the secret halls." He smiles. You can’t help but be intrigued by getting a little VIP pass, seeing behind some walls normal fans don’t get.

"Ok then, take me there." You say, and you follow around the crowd to one of the corners nearer the stage. Before vanishing behind the curtain, Gavin sees you smiles over at you. You smile back, his gaze not leaving you as you exit his line of vision. You can hear Michael yell at him, “GAVIN! Fucking pay attention, you moron!” to which Gavin replies “Oh shut your gob!”

You go down the halls, passing by Barbara who has a serious expression and walkie talkie in hand, obviously needed somewhere. You turn left to another hall way, and as Caleb opens the door to the first room on the left, down the end of the hall you can see the side entrance to the room where Gavin and Dan would be doing the panel.

You enter the room, where Gavin’s macbook sits upon the table alone. “I  wanna see some of the stuff too, if you don’t mind me sticking around for a little while.” Caleb says.

"Sure." You say, sitting down at the chair as Caleb pulls one closer to you as you open up the Macbook and turn it on. Once you’re prompted for a password, you enter it and get onto his user.

"I was about to ask if you even knew the password, looks like you do!"

"Yeah, I saw him enter it one time and then later when I logged into it and left him a cheeky little note he was like ‘you donut! how’d you get in?’ but he’s never changed it." You say, shrugging. You can see among the many icons on the desktop is a folder titled "Slow Mo Panel" and click on it.

You scroll through some of the videos and load one up. You and Caleb laugh as a watermelon explodes and hit Dan. “Poor guy,” you say and then open another file. In this one, the two are standing around a table with speakers on it and talk about how they’re going to watch paint bounce on them, but says they’re going to test them out before putting on the paint. That’s when the funky beat comes on and the two break out into awkward dance and you burst out laughing. 

"Damn, Dan the Man be booty poppin’!" Caleb comments between laughs and you giggle. You see some sticky notes nearby on the table and grab them and the pen you kept in your purse, writing  _Nice moves, boo_. and add a little heart at the end followed by your name. You stick it to the screen and smile, Caleb giggling.

"He’ll like that comment," He says. Then he checks his phone. "I’ve actually gotta go sneak into a panel right now. I’ll see you around!" He says, getting up.

You close the laptop and get up too, saying “Have fun!” Then make your way down the quiet secret halls, finding an exit to a less crowded area in the convention center. You decide to go grab a bite to eat because you’re starting to feel hungry.

…

Gavin’s POV

He walked into the room and stepped up and crossed the stage with Dan. His macbook was already placed on the table. When he sat down, they were immediately given mics. He takes his and says hello to the crowd before opening his macbook. Dan gives a wave to the growd before looking over at the macbook’s screen.

"What’s that, B? A little love note?" Dan says, taking a closer look. Gavin reads it over, smiling and blushing. He hears the crowd start making side chatter.

"No…" He says, taking off the note to fold it up and put in his pocket.

"It was definitely a love note." Dan looks to the crowd. "His  _girlfriend_  seemed to have gotten on here beforehand…” Gavin gives him a look and Dan instantly regrets saying it. Gavin wasn’t quite ready for the whole community to know, but it was too late now.

That’s when someone in the crowd shouts out “you have a girlfriend?!” Gavin begins to start up the macbook, ignoring the question. He introduces himself and Dan and starts showing some clips. They make sound effects for their sound-less clips, and the crowd likes it. Later, they start to answer questions. A girl with a tower of pimps t-shirt is now on the question mic.

"So, uh, I have a question for Gavin… why didn’t we know about you having a girlfriend??" She says, tilting her head slightly and raising an eyebrow. 

Gavin looks over at Dan for a second before saying, “Well, I don’t share every detail of my life with everyone, you know.” He’s slightly annoyed, by tries to be polite to the fan.

"Can you at least tell us a little bit about her? Like, does she work at Roosterteeth?" Gavin is quiet for a moment, debating.

Then, he thinks to himself, what the hell, they already know she exists  might as well give them an answer. They were going to find out one way or another. He finally pulls the mic closer to his mouth.

"Yes, she does. But she’s more behind the scenes…" He says, his hand in his pocket running a finger over your note.

The fan smiles and thanks them both before they move onto another question.

It’s a younger boy who asks what was on the love note. Gavin laughs and tells them you were complimenting his smooth moves in a clip, which he decides to show them. Dan hides, embarrassed. The crowd all laughs, and then some slow-mo related questions are asked. As Gavin answers one Dan looks a little distracted, to which Gavin realizes he’s looking down at his phone… 

"Hey, we’re doing a thing here, Dan. You’re being unprofessional." Gavin teases, though he doesn’t really care if Dan’s on his phone.

"Sorry, just, uh, had to do something. Where were we?" He asks, receiving laughs from the crowd. 

…

Your POV

Ray smiles at you as you’re being led down the private halls again. One of your friends from back home who knew about you and Gavin texted you saying word was out about Gavin and you, though your name wasn’t even mentioned. Just after getting that text, Ray came over to you and said Dan wanted to surprise Gavin and the fans. You laughed and agreed. 

You didn’t mind being kept in secret, but in all honesty you thought it was about time fans knew who you were. Though, you had second thoughts thinking of some of the feedback you’d get if they found you online. Hopefully, they wouldn’t have to know that info yet.

You got to the end of the hall, waiting behind Ray as he entered and ran over to Gavin and Dan while you waited out of sight. From there, you could hear the crowd cheer and then Ray’s voice echo through the room’s speakers.

"Hey man, just wanted to say hi to Dan the Man."

"Hey Ray!" Both Dan and Gavin say as Ray gives Dan a hug.

They say a few mumbled words you can’t make out until Ray speaks up to say, “Oh, and, your delivery is here.” He runs back to where you were giving you a wink and a pat on your back, pushing you to go to the stage. You take in a deep breath and suddenly feel nervous, but step forward. As you approach the stage, Dan waves you up and the entire crowd has it’s eyes on you. Gavin notices this and looks over to see you, surprised.

"Ohhh, well now I see what Ray meant." Gavin says, smiling. Dan moves over a seat, welcoming you in between them. You didn’t want to take the seat because you only planned on making a very quick appearance but took it anyway.

"Soooo, Gav, introduce this lovely young lady to the audience." Dan, says, giving you a warming grin. You blush harder as you look out to the many people of the crowd. You can feel your hands start to shake.

"Well, this… is my girlfriend." He says, slinging his arm around you. You smile shyly and give a small wave. "Who’s suddenly become infamous." 

"Wouldn’t she be more like famous, though?" Dan says.

"Well, not famous, per say, but more well known."

"They don’t even know your name, love," Dan says, looking at you.

Then Gavin puts the mic up to you and you shyly back away for a moment, but Gavin encourages you. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding as he touched your back lightly and you took the mic.

"Hi, uh, I’m (Y/N)." You say, then hand the mic back to Gavin.

"How long have you two been dating?" Dan asks for the crowd.

"A little over 6 months now, yeah?" Gavin answers, looking at you for approval. You nod and tell him yes. There’s a resounding awww from the crowd. Below the table where the audience can’t see you gesture with your thumb that you want to leave. Gavin nods. "Well, she’s got to get going now. There’s so much to do here, so little time."

From the back of the crowd you both can hear a “yeah, like Gavin!” and giggles and gasps from the rest of the crowd while you both just blush. Dan thanks you for showing up before you stand to leave. But as you start to walk across the stage, the crowd starts to quietly chant “kiss, kiss, kiss…” and you smile but shake your head. From the giant screen above you you can see Gavin slightly blush, until Dan joins into the chant. You laugh until the crowd starts cheering and you whip around to see Gavin approaching you with a smirk on his face. You smile and give in as he puts his arms around you and closes the distance between your bodies and then your lips as his come down onto yours, your hands going up to hold the sides of his face. It’s quick, but cute and romantic none-the-less.

"You’re such a crowd pleaser," You whisper in his ear before heading out the secret exit and disappearing. Within seconds your phone beeps. It’s a text from your friend saying _omg no you didn’t_  and then _way to go, gurrrl._  You just chuckle to yourself and head out to the gaming room. You look at the twitter feed for RTX exploding about you and Gavin, including a few aw I’m so jealous mixed in with they’re so cute and some things about possible ship names. You can feel the oncoming fan art and fanfiction, but just smile. 

As shy and awkward as you were, you had to admit it was a very cute way for your relationship to be revealed.


End file.
